Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 110
"Fenced In", known as "The Torn Smile World" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 19, 2016 and in Canada on September 30, 2017. Nicktoons Aired on March 24, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on April 20, 2017. Summary Gloria interjects, explaining to Aster that the Professor personally ordered them to deal with the Lancers, but Aster tells her to be silent. The Tyler sisters are annoyed by the dismissal, and Grace protests that Yuya's Dueltaining won't be entertaining unless he Duels them. Aster repeats Yuya's first name, and he looks down to see Yuya, Saya, Allen, Sylvio and Gong crowded around Shay's unconscious body. He muses that he sees and repeats Yuya's full name. Grace angrily asks Aster if he is even listening, but Mamoru Noro tells her to quit her constant badgering. He turns to Aster and suggests that Aster dealing with the Lancers personally might be a bit excessive. Aster shoots him a look, and Mamoru quickly protests that he means that Aster doesn't need to dirty his hands; he can just let them handle it; he'll capture the Lancers personally. Aster warns Mamoru that he'll be talking to him later, and Mamoru freezes up. Aster declares that he doesn't need any help and tells him to just stand back and watch, before activating his Duel Disk. Mamoru scowls and muses that Aster must have found out that Mamoru requested for the Professor to send Duelists to deal with the Lancers. Yuya tries to get Shay to wake up, but it's no use. Sylvio looks at the squad of Duel Academy students and he protests that this is bad, and Allen states that they need to get Shay back to base. Yuya tells them to put Shay on his back, but a chain suddenly snares his wrist and transforms into a red strand, activating his Duel Disk and the Field Spell "Crossover". Aster yanks the other end, attached to his Duel Disk, and he drags a screaming Yuya away from the Lancers and the Resistance. Yuya rights himself and he runs towards the building that Aster is standing on and leaps up the materialized platforms of "Crossover" to face Aster. He angrily asks Aster what he's doing, and a steel mesh cage rises up from the ground and surrounds him and Aster. Aster explains that he activated the Field Spell Card "Steel Cage Match", so that no-one will be able to interfere with their Duel, and he introduces himself as the Duel Academy Commander-in-Chief of the Xyz Dimension Expedition, Aster Phoenix. He tells Yuya that they will settle this today. Yuya protests that he doesn't want to Duel, but Yuto tells him that it's no use; Duel Academy soldiers are heartless monsters who will Duel even the injured. If they want to save Shay, then they will have to defeat Aster. Off to the side, Mamoru gives instructions, and as Sylvio gasps that Yuya is in trouble. The Duel Academy students close in and activate their Duel Disks, and Mamoru smugly thinks to himself that he won't let Aster claim all of the glory. Yuya calls out to his friends, and Sylvio mutters that this could be trouble. Kite steps in between the Lancers and the Duel Academy students, and Gong calls his name. Kite tells the Lancers to leave this to him, and he tells Yuya that he'll take care of the fodder. Yuya nods in affirmation, and he accepts Aster's Duel. Both Duelists yell "Duel!" and Aster takes the first turn; Summoning "Destiny HERO - Decider". He looks at his torn piece of "Smile World" and he thinks that he will prove in this Duel that the teachings of the Professor and the Dueling of Duel Academy are correct; for that he will need to defeat the son of Yusho Sakaki. He ends his turn. Yuya declares that he'll win this in an instant, and he draws. He uses the Scale 3 "Performapal Handstandaccoon" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Yuya chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! First up is "Performapal Dag Daggerman"! And last, with your heroic and beautiful dichromatic eyes, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"! Grace is impressed to see a Pendulum Summon right out of the gates, and Yuya declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Decider" with "Dag Daggerman", who destroys "Decider" with a flurry of throwing knives, reducing Aster to 3400 LP. Then Yuya has "Odd-Eyes" attack Aster directly with "Spiral Flame Strike". Aster activates the effect of the "Destiny HERO - Dynatag" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to zero and inflict 1000 damage to both players since he has less LP than his opponent. Then he activates the effect of "Decider", returning it to his hand to prevent himself from taking the effect damage. Yuya is blasted into the air, restrained by the chain as he hits the ground hard and falls to 3000 LP. Grace comments that Aster is doing well too, though it wouldn't be interesting otherwise. Gloria tells her that that's enough; they're going to go and help take out the Lancers. Grace protests that it's just getting good, much to her sister's frustration. Gloria observes Kite's Duel; the students that he is facing all control copies of "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" and "Ancient Gear Soldier". Yuya sees Kite's plight and he calls out to him, but Yuto reminds him that he needs to focus on his Duel. Yuya agrees, and he gets to his feet and ends his turn. Aster declares his turn and draws. He activates the Spell Card, "Polymerization" fusing the "Decider" with the "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" in his hand. He chants "Hero resolved to claim a fated victory, hero who pierces through the stones of destiny! Become one now and reign over this dark future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" He activates the "Squeeze Palm" effect of "Dystopia", inflicting damage to Yuya equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials; "Decicer". Yuya is blasted into the air again and slammed down by his tether, reducing him to 1400 LP. Gloria urges Grace to come on, but Grace begs her sister to wait just a little bit longer. Aster equips the Equip Spell Card "Delay Armor" to "Dystopia", and he attacks "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and destroys with the "Dystopia Blow" attack of "Dystopia", reducing Yuya to 1100 LP. This activates the effect of "Delay Armor", allowing Aster to destroy the lower-Level "Dag Daggerman" and inflict 500 damage to Yuya. Yuya falls to 600 LP as he shields himself from the backlash. Aster vows that he will defeat Yuya and prove that the Dueling of Yusho Sakaki is wrong. Kite declares the finishing blow, and he attacks the Duel Academy students with his five "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons" . The "Galaxy-Eyes" – one original and four monsters treated as copies of it – all attack with "Cipher Stream of Destruction", wiping all of Kite's opponents out. Yuya turns in shock to the other Duel and Allen calls his name and reassures them that they're all right; Kite took all of them out. "Galaxy-Eyes" dissipates as the defeated students warp away via the forced return function of their Duel Disks, and Gong tells Yuya to leave Shay to them; Sylvio agrees that Yuya should focus on his Duel. Kite hoists Shay onto his back and he calls out to Yuya, then the two Duelists exchange smiles. As Mamoru watches the Lancers and the Resistance walk away, he expresses his shock that his elite squad were wiped out by a single Duelist. Gloria accuses him of mismanaging so many troops and letting the Lancers escaping, and Mamoru protests that he didn't; Aster was the one who brought them. He laughs madly for a few seconds before realizing that he's in a bad spot; if Aster wins, then Mamoru will lose his position. Grace turns back to the Duel, urging Yuya to show them the greatest Duel now that his worries are cleared. Yuya and Aster scowl at one another before Aster Sets a card to end his turn. Yuya declares his turn and he draws, then he uses the already Set Scale 3 "Handstandaccoon" and Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Pendulum Summon "Dag Daggerman" and “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Mamoru thinks that Yuya Pendulum Summoned again, but "Dystopia" has 2800 ATK. Grace cheers that Yuya is about to counterattack. Aster smirks, and he comments that Yuya prattles on about his Duels with smiles ideal, but does he realize how powerless he is against Duel Academy? Yuya wonders how he can make Aster understand him through Dueling, and Yuto angrily asks if Yuya is still going on about that. He reminds Yuya that Aster believes that Yusho is wrong, and Aster is Dueling to prove that; Aster only believes that his Dueling is the right way. Yuya realizes something, and he decides to talk to Aster using Aster's words as the image of a dragon briefly appears in his eye. " is Fusion Summoned.]] Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Handstandaccoon", returning a card he controls to his hand, and he returns "Handstandaccoon" itself. Aster is shocked that Yuya has destroyed his own Pendulum Scale, and Yuya then activates the effect of "Dag Daggerman", sending a "Performapal" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. He discards "Handstandaccoon", and is pleased when he draws "Performapal Trump Witch". Yuya Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone and he explains that its Pendulum Effect allows him to perform a Fusion Summon without the use of a "Polymerization" card. As he fuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Dag Daggerman", Aster gasps in shock at the revelation that Yuya can Fusion Summon. Yuya chants "Nimble master of daggers, dragon with dichromatic eyes! Become one and give birth to a new life! Fusion Summon!" A spurt of red fire appears, and Yuya explains that the ATK of all other monsters on the field will now become zero until the End Phase, and the fire spurt splits into flaming serpents that crash into "Dystopia" and blast it backwards, reducing its ATK to zero. Aster asks what is happening in shock, and Yuya chants "Come forth! Courageous dragon with burning eyes of honor! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Mamoru asks what the monster is in shock, Gloria grits her teeth and Grace is amazed by the monster. Upon seeing the dragon, Yuto wonders if Yuya is still going to talk to the members of Duel Academy through Dueling. Aster asks if Yuya is mocking him, and Yuya activates the other effect of "Brave-Eyes", allowing it to gain 100 ATK for each monster whose ATK was reduced to zero by its effect, and "Brave-Eyes" rises to 3100 ATK. Mamoru is pleased that Yuya will win and keep his position safe, but he realizes too late that Gloria is right behind him and has heard every word. She expresses scorn that the Deputy Commander of Duel Academy’s forces would side with the Lancers. Mamoru protests that that's not what he meant. Yuya declares his Battle Phase and "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" with "Flaming Mega Flame Burst". Aster claims that it's no use; the effect of "Delay Armor" will prevent the destruction of "Dystopia” by battle. He comments mockingly that it looks like this is all Yuya's mimicry of a Fusion Summon amounts to. Yuya activates the third effect of "Brave-Eyes", which will prevent the effects that prevent destruction by battle. Aster asks Yuya if he thought that it would go that smoothly and he activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Urban Demise", allowing him to increase the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 once per turn. "Dystopia" rises to 100 ATK and Aster activates its effect, destroying a card Yuya controls since its ATK or DEF changed. He destroys "Brave-Eyes" with "Noble Justice", and "Dystopia” sucks "Brave-Eyes" into its palm and crushes it as Aster declares that Duel Academy's Fusion Summoning is the true version, and all other versions should be crushed. Yuya curses and Yuto asks Yuya if he gets it now; no matter how much he tries, his voice won't reach Aster. To his surprise, Yuya spots a torn card on the ground beside Aster and he realizes that it's a copy of "Smile World". He asks Aster if it's Yusho's card and asks why Aster has it. Aster tells Yuya to go; his turn isn’t over yet. Yuya screams at Aster to answer him; why does he have Yuya's father's card? Aster flinches and irritably agrees to answer Yuya. He explains that back when he first arrived in the Xyz Dimension, he sought Yusho out after hearing that he was spreading nonsense that Dueling was supposed to bring smiles. Yusho replied that Aster was half-right; he did indeed speak of Dueling with smiles, but he never said anything about it being nonsense. Aster rudely told him to shut up, vowing to judge any who opposed the teachings of Duel Academy through a Duel, and he activated his Duel Disk. Aster explains that he chose to Duel Yusho Sakaki to prove that the teachings of Duel Academy were correct, and he remembers attacking Yusho directly with "Dystopia", then ending his turn. Although he was injured, Yusho admitted that Aster was pretty good, but he suggested that they make the Duel fun if they were going to Duel, and he activated "Smile World". Aster admits that he lost, and he remembers the final blow that dropped him from 800 LP to zero. Aster couldn't believe that he lost, but Yusho limped towards him and he pointed out that it was a fun Duel, wasn't it? Aster asked how it could have been fun when he lost, that wasn't what Duel Academy believed. Yusho asked Aster if he realized that using Dueling to fight was foolish and he held out a "Smile World" card to Aster, suggesting that he tell that to Leo Akaba. Aster asked in shock if Yusho was trying to say that the teachings of the Professor and Duel Academy are wrong, and Yusho replied that he was. Aster had reached for the card with a trembling hand, but he couldn’t accept that what Yusho had told him was right, and he tore the card in two with a scream, frantically protesting that he wouldn't be fooled by nonsense and clutching his head as he screamed that the teachings of Duel Academy were absolute. As Aster continued to scream hysterically, Yusho bent down and realized what he had to do, but as he picked up the top half of the "Smile World" card he and the card vanished with the same blue glow as Interdimensional Travel Technology. Aster was shocked when he calmed down long enough to notice Yusho's disappearance. Aster explains to Yuya that there were no cards in the area that they were in, and he wondered if someone else transported Yusho away if Yusho hadn't been sealed. As he remembers looking at the bottom half of the "Smile World" card, he theorizes that Yusho might have simply left before Aster came to his senses. Since then, Aster had been wandering, looking for Yusho Sakaki in order to defeat him in a Duel and prove that the teachings of the Professor were the correct ones. Then he ran into Yuya, Yusho's son, and he remembers using the effect of "Dynatag" to avoid the attack of "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" and he laments that the result was a draw. He explains that that is why he must defeat Yuya no matter what. Yuto asks Yuya if he understands now that he can't talk to Aster through Dueling. Yuya Sets a card and he ends his turn, and the effect of "Brave-Eyes" ends as well, restoring the reduced ATK of "Dystopia". Aster declares his turn and he draws, then he tells Yuya to prepare himself; Aster must crush him in order to prove that the teachings of Duel Academy are correct. Gloria notes that Yuya only has 600 LP, so it's over, and Mamoru wilts in displeasure. But Grace excitedly claims that it can't be over yet; Yuya has to entertain them even more. Yuya looks surprised, but then he smiles and Yuto asks Yuya why he is smiling. Yuya comments that it's nothing, but notes that Aster was always holding onto the other half of "Smile World". Aster declares a direct attack with "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" and as he remembers facing Yusho's "Performapal Sky Magician" he insists to himself that it was all a lie, it was all wrong – there’s no way that he smiled. But Aster is in denial; he remembers that he did indeed smile during the Duel, and he orders "Dystopia” to attack with "Dystopia Blow", and "Dystopia" blasts a ball of blue energy at Yuya. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Aster Phoenix vs. Aster.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The Field Spell Card "Steel Cage Match" is also activated, preventing either player from leaving the Duel until it has a winner. Turn 1: Aster Aster Normal Summons "Destiny HERO - Decider" (1600/1000). Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Handstandaccoon" ( 3) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Dag Daggerman" (2000/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. "Daggerman" attacks and destroys "Decider" (Aster: 4000 → 3600 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks directly, but Aster activates the effect of the "Destiny HERO - Dynatag" in his hand. As his LP are lower than his opponent and he would receive battle damage, he can send it to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and inflict 1000 damage to both players. As Aster would receive effect damage, he activates the effect of the "Decider" in his Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and return it to his hand, since it was sent to the Graveyard this turn (Yuya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Aster Aster activates "Polymerization", fusing "Destiny HERO - Decider" and "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. As it was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, letting Aster inflict damage to Yuya equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. He targets "Decider" (Yuya: 3000 → 1400 LP). Aster equips "Delay Armor" to "Dystopia", preventing it from being destroyed by battle. "Dystopia" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 1400 → 1100 LP). As a "Destiny HERO" monster equipped with "Delay Armor" destroyed a monster by battle its effect lets Aster destroy another monster Yuya controls with a Level less than or equal the destroyed monster and inflict 500 damage to Yuya. Aster destroys "Daggerman" (Yuya: 1100 → 600 LP). Aster Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Daggerman" (2000/600) and "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Handstandaccoon" to return a card he controls to his hand. Yuya returns "Handstandaccoon". He then activates the effect of "Daggerman" to send a "Performapal" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. He sends "Handstandaccoon" to the Graveyard and draws "Performapal Trump Witch". Yuya activates "Trump Witch" ( 4) in his right Pendulum Zone, then activates its Pendulum Effect, letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using monsters he controls as Fusion Materials. He fuses "Daggerman" with "Odd-Eyes" to Fusion Summon "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Before "Brave-Eyes" is Special Summoned however, its effect reduces the ATK of all other monsters on the field to 0 until the End Phase (Dystopia: 2800 → 0). After it does, "Brave-Eyes" gains 100 ATK for each monster affected by its effect (Brave-Eyes: 3000 → 3100). "Brave-Eyes" attacks "Dystopia", with its last effect negating the effect of "Delay Armor" that would prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle when it battles. As Yuya declared an attack, Aster activates his face-down "Urban Demise", increasing the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 (Dystopia: 0 → 100). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopia" changed, its effect activates, letting Aster destroy a card Yuya controls. Aster destroys "Brave-Eyes". Yuya Sets "Performing Pal's Counterstrike". During the End Phase, the effect of "Brave-Eyes" expires ("Dystopia": 100→2900) Turn 5: Aster "Dystopia" attacks directly. Yusho Sakaki vs. Aster Phoenix Duel is shown starting from Aster's turn. Aster controls "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" in Attack Position. Aster's turn "Dystopia" attacks Yusho directly. Yusho's turn Yusho activates "Smile World", making monsters on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster on the field. "Dystopia" gains 100 ATK. The rest of the duel is not shown, but Yusho is now shown to control "Performpal Sky Magician". Yusho wins by reducing Aster's LP to 0 (Aster: 800 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes